Time Fly's
by NuclearBurrito
Summary: Ruby finds herself at from Dust until Dawn at the start of volume 1 every time she dies. What would this do to her and why is this happening?
1. Take 2

I was back at Dust until Dawn listening to music. This was alarming considering that the last thing I remember was fighting a strange Faunus with Qrow and team JNPR minus the P. Am I dreaming? I remember Qrow yelling at me to watch out and him saying to stay away before. I didn't listen to him of course. I couldn't just watch him get hurt. Maby something hit me and I'm unconscious right now? I'ma go with that.

I felt someone pull at my shoulders. When I turned I saw the henchmen that Torchwick hired from junior the first time. He gestured to my headphones which I took off. "Put your hands in the air!"

I didn't bother to ask if he was robbing me like last time.

He went flying out of the window along with one of his partners. Roman looked at me.

"Ok... Get her!"

The next three henchmen went down even easier than last time. Roman stepped towards me and began to monologue. I rushed him without waiting for him to finish. He was no match for my scythe and he was eventually beaten unconscious.

I remembered that he had an extraction point on one of the buildings so I ran up the ladder he used last time (yes ran. Not climbed). When I got to the top I didn't see anything.

Still not seeing anything after checking the immediate area I went back to where I left Torchwick. I took a look at his body and his weapon. I didn't see anything that important so I grabbed his weapon and scroll and called the cop's.

I began to walk away and wondered why Glynda didn't show up. I guess she must have only came in the first place because of the airship.

I had been walking around for a few minutes when I heard a voice from an alleyway up ahead.

"Roman I swear I'm going to- you're not Torchwick!"

It was Cinder. I glared at her and took out Crescent Rose. Last time I had beaten her with the power of the silver eye's, but I didn't know how to use that power and no one was dead enough to set me off. Dispite this I rushed at her. I hated the woman for what she had done and wanted her to pay.

She didn't have any trouble with me. Even with my future skills I was no match. She knocked me down and set me on fire. All I knew was pain.

I~~~~~~I

 **This story was inspired by RWBY Loops and Crimson memory's repeat. Those story's have a similar idea with the whole time travel aspect. This story is going to be different from both in structure and tone.**


	2. Take 3

When I woke up I was back at Dust till Dawn. This time I did everything about the same way I did the first time.

I beat up Torchwick's henchmen.

I let him monologue.

I chased him up to the airship and this time it was there. He must have called it once he started to run. Glynda appeared too right where I expected her too but this time I didn't ask for her autograph.

I~~~~~~I

"What gave you the bright idea to pull a stunt like that! Do you realize how much damage you could have caused!?"

I breathe in. I don't want to hide anything.

"Glynda we have had this conversation before."

"What?"

"In a few seconds Ozpin is going to walk into here holding a plate of cookies and he is going to say 'Ruby Rose. You have silver eye's'"

We wait a few seconds until Ozpin walkes in holding a plate of cookies which he sets on the table.

"Ruby Rose."

He leaned in.

"You have... Silver eye's"

Glynda gasped.

"Ozpin. We have had this conversation before."

"Excuse me?"

"Its hard to explain but basically I time traveled. This is the 2nd time we had this conversation."

He sat back in his chair and sipped his coffee.

"Can you prove it?"

I thought about it for a minute.

"first of all the significance of my silver eye's is that I have a special power that lets kill Grimm with little more than a stare. I don't know the details but I'll get back to you when I know."

He leaned in and started paying more attention. Clearly interested in what I have to say.

"Go on."

"Alright. You know Blake? She is actually a cat Faunus who used to be a member of the white fang under Adam."

His face softened. He believed me.

"Alright. And in the original timeline what did I say?"

"You asked if I wanted to come to beacon."

"And your response?"

"I said yes and I still would."

"Then welcome to beacon!"

I~~~~~~I

After finishing our talk by telling him about team RWBY's existence and that I wanted to keep it I got packed and headed on an airship to Beacon.

"I can't believe my baby sis is going to beacon with me!"

Clearly not much has changed and I intend to keep it that way at least until team RWBY is assembled again.

I~~~~~~I

True to my intention I kept things mostly the same with only minor changes. Most notably that Yang asked if I secretly knew Blake because I acted a bit too comfortable around her. Beyond that it was mostly things like pausing before answering questions and killing Grimm a bit faster.

"And team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose!"

Like the first time Weiss was shocked and Yang was proud. We all went to our new dorms to unpack but I had something I needed to talk about first.

"We need to talk."

Yang noticed my seriousness and simply nodded. Weiss muttered something about me being about to say something ridiculous. Blake simply asked what I wanted to talk about.

"To put it simply I'm in a time loop."

Weiss glared at me "Could you please not make jokes like that!"

"I'm serious. Here I'll prove it. Blake, I know you're a Faunus. Please take off you bow so Yang and Wiess can know I'm right."

Blake covered her bow. Everyone's eye's snapped to her. She reached up for her bowstrings, hesitated, sighed and took off the bow covering her can ears.

Yang and Weiss gasped.

Weiss stammered "Well.. you could have figured it out by other-"

"I believe you. You were acting strange earlier. Like you were reading from a script at some times and like you we talking to a friend at others."

"If your from the future then what do you know."

Ah good old Blake. Always thinking practically.

" I know that there will be an attack on Beacon during the vital festival next year by the white fang. It will succeed and leave much of Vale in ruins from the Grimm. Yang you lost your right arm to Adam. And Pyrrha... Oh Pyrra she was killed. Penny too but you don't know her. Oh god it horrible. Yang you were bedridden. Weiss you were brought back to Atles. Blake you disappeared without a trace and I was of with what was off with team JNPR or what was left of it before. Well before time looped."

At this point I was crying. Yang put her arm on my shoulder. "It's ok sis. I've still got my arm, Pyrra is still alive and Beacon is business as usual. You have a second chance to set things right!"

"Third chance." I corrected "In-between the timeline I just told you about and this one was one where I tried to stop the ones who did it right off the bat. It ended with me on fire. That wasn't the last loop and I don't think this one is either."

They all stared at me. "Wait you died!" Yang shouted. I was worried about someone else hearing but it would probably be fine. I just nodded.

"We should go to bed now that I've gotten that off my chest."

I~~~~~~I

The next few weeks didn't require me to change anything in particular. My teammates asked some questions of various importance. When did the loop start? Haven't you already heard this lesson? When is the white fangs next move?

In anycase the first time I remember the white fang acting was at the docks after Blake ran off. So I waited till the vital festival until Sun arrived. The plan was simply to go through the events leading up to the fight and even the fight itself as before. I just needed to sneak onto Torchwick's airship before he gets on it so that I can learn more about the moves they have taken and the moves they will take.

The rest of the team would be following my scroll to see where they are bringing all of the dust.

I only told the others my part of the plan and told Blake where she needed to be and that Sun was there too. After this is over I was planning on asking him why he needed to stowaway when he was being invited.

I~~~~~~I

Oh god this was a bad idea. Getting on was no problem but how am I supposed to get off? Wont there be people waiting outside? When the bulkhead opened I noticed a spot that no one was watching closely. It wasn't ideal but it was my best chance. I sped through, using my semblance so I would only be a blur at most.

"What was that!?" 

Crap! They noticed! Roman looked to where the member was indicating and saw a short trail of Rose Peddles. I quickly changed hidding spots and looked around for anything useful. I saw a marked map off in the corner, perfect. I ran up to it as quietly as I could and started to memorize it. 

"INTRUDER! Get her!"

I grabbed the map and ran. I quickly exited the building and jumped onto the roof to pull out my scroll to see where I am. It didn't take them long to find me. I desperately tried to fight back. At first it was going ok. Even when Torchwick joined in I still had the upper hand. But then... Cinder showed up. I tried running off but I felt an arrow in my back before I could get very far. 

Cinder walked up to me and muttered "I wonder how strong I will be with full maiden powers if this is how strong I am now?"

Maiden?

Like the legend of the 4 maidens? Is that why she is so strong?

And everything went black.

I~~~~~~I

 **Due to the format of 1 Chapter = 1 Loop the length of each chapter will vary a lot from a few thousand words to a paragraph or 2. Thus it is meaningless to say how fast each chapter will come out.**

 **That being said things going off the rails will happen and most of the ones that don't will have a lot of time skips to keep things fresh and to make me not have to recount this chapter a million times.**


	3. Take 4

I woke up with my aura in the orange. I was still able to beat Torchwick's henchmen for the 4th time. This time the plan was simply to get to the end of the first timeline and survive whatever killed me that time.

I~~~~~~I

The fall of Beacon. I've kept everything at close as possible to the original. No one knows I'm time traveling and Pyrrha went to fight Cinder.

I go up the tower. I see Pyrrha die. I'm mad but I expected it. The silver eye's don't activate. Cinder fights me. I die

I~~~~~~I

 **Next chapter wont be this short.**


	4. Take 5

I take out Torchwick early and leave. Cinder kills me.

I try to investigate the white fang. Cinder kills me

I try to keep things the same and Cinder kills me.

How do I defeat Cinder? The first time I did it with the silver eye's but I don't know how those work. Who does? Qrow? And what about the Maiden's. Cinder mentioned them, are they real? Is she one? She seemed stronger than normal when I was fighting her at the tower last time. And why did my Aura start in the Orange last time? I feel fine this time.

I need more information.

I~~~~~~I

After assembling team RWBY again I suck off to see what I could find. Qrow knew about the Silver eye's and he reports to Ozpin. They both probably know about the Maiden's if they are real. They must have a record of then somewhere. Maybe a hidden basement?

I start searching. Wandering around area's that I rarely or never have gone. I see lots of cool stuff but most of it is useless to my objective. I'll have plenty of time to gawk at training bots and fabrication devices later. Heck with the time loop I have time for a lot of things.

I eventually found what I was looking for in the last place I expected to find it. The elevator lead to a creepy basement that definitely had some kind of secret. I step in and see 2 pods separated by a control panel. The pod on the left had a scared girl sleeping in it.

"Ruby Rose"

I turn around and see Ozpin standing there

"Mind explaining what you are doing here?"

"Im just exploring. Mind explaining why you have a girl in a pod?"

He gives a warm smile and begins to speak but I interupt him before he can.

"She is a Maiden isn't she."

His look of surprise confirms my suspicion.

"how did you.."

It was rare to see Ozpin lose his composure. It was almost like talking to a different person entirely.

"Ozpin. Explain why you have a girl stuck into a strange pod. Maiden or no that's not normal."

He sighed.

"I guess I'll tell you. She is the fall maiden Amber. The pod she is in is life support. She was attacked and her attacker somehow stole part of her Powers."

That would be Cinder most likely. She mentioned getting full maiden powers so maby she has partial maiden powers now because she stole some from Amber!

"What is the second pod for?"

"I would... prefer not to say"

"I insist."

He saw I wasn't going to budge on this. I needed to know this.

"Your not even supposed to be down here. Why would I tell you about highly classified technology?"

"Then at least tell me more about the Silver eyed warrior's. I know I'm one of them but I don't know how to activate my power's."

He pulled out his scroll and fiddled with it for a bit.

"Alright. Come into my office and I'll tell you more about all of this."

He lead me back into the elevator and had it go up to the top floor. When we reached his office he stepped out first and I followed him a second later.

A sharp pain in the back of my head and then everything went black.

I~~~~~~I

When I woke up I was chained to a wall. My arms and legs stretched and my weapon missing. Ozpin and Ironwood were in the room with me. Ozpin was the first to talk.

"I never expected you to be the one to pull something like that."

I look back and forth between the 2 of them. Why am I here exactly? This doesn't make any sense.

"Something like what? Exploring?"

Ironwood is the one to speak this time.

"Don't play dumb it's obvious your a spy. If I had to guess Salem sent you here to keep and eye on us."

That was a name I haven't heard before.

"Who's Salem?"

"She uses proxy's you probably would think your working for someone else. But Salem is most likely the one that truly gave the order."

"But I'm not a spy. I was exploring and I found your creepy basement. How exactly are you covering that up? There isn't any security there."

"Then explain why your first guess as to what Amber is was a Maiden."

I open my mouth to say something but shit it as I don't have a good answer. Unfortunately I'm not the best lier.

"Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

Ozpin left the room leaving me with Ironwood. The reason why is beyond me.

I~~~~~~I

I figured out why Ozpin left. He would never want to see his students suffer. I was not one of Ironwood's students however and he was certainly making me suffer. My limited knowledge of the future was not enough to satisfy him and he was convinced I knew more than I let on. After all I would have to be working fairly close to know about the Maiden's and the silver eye's.

I died a few days later of shock without ever seeing my team or anyone other than Ozpin again.

I~~~~~~I

 **That was "fun" to right. And by fun I mean not at all. Not because I hate the idea of Ruby dying like that but because I don't know how to write Ironwood properly so he was probably OOC.**

 **Due to the nature of the story I can have chapters that are there just for fun/curiosity without it needing to not me Cannon or getting in the way of the main storyline (plane?)**

 **Please PM me if you have ideas for such runs or any OC's you would like to see me use. I will try to incorporate as many as possible eventually. I suck at creating OC's so idea's are appreciated.**


	5. Take 6

After what happened last run I was tired and stressed out. I needed something to unwind with. Thankfully there was a group of robbers behind me to vent on.

I backhanded the guy trying to get me to take off my headphones and he falls over. Before he can get up I stomp his face into the ground. I keep doing this until he is unrecognizable.

He partner finally sees me and I pull out Crescent Rose. He starts firing at me as I slowly walk towards him using my semblance to dodge side to side. I gradually pick up speed before I stab him in the chest with the tip of my scythe.

The other robber's finally notice me. I make short work of them like I did the other 2. Roman tries to run away I easily catch up to him with my semblance. He tries to file his gun to slow my down but I use my semblance to reform on the other side of the shot. I put my scythe arround his neck and decapitate him.

I did it! I killed Torchwick!

I killed!

I... I... What have I done!?

I just killed 6 men without even thinking about it! Oh god this isn't like me! I'm becoming a monster!

I run off without looking back. This time there is no reason for Cinder to go after me. She Doesn't know me afterall and I don't have anything she could track.

I~~~~~~I

I went home afterwards. Without having faught Cinder I wasn't moved up to Beacon so I guess I'll just have to spend more time at signal. I need to Qrow anyway so it works for me.

I was with Tai for the the last day of summer. Normally I would be heading to Beacon. I guess I'll get to see my friends back at signal so that's good. I'm not sure if I should tell anyone about the time travel thing. I think Qrow would believe me, he wouldn't think his own neice was a spy right?

I~~~~~~I

School started again, this time I'm still at Signal. I got to see my friends again! But before that I needed to talk to a certain scythe welder.

"Qrow can I talk to you after school? It's very important."

He obviously said yes.

Now I just had to get through my classes. They were painfully easy compared to the classes in Beacon. I almost fell asleep in a few of them.

I~~~~~~I

Eventually classes did end. I went over to Qrows classroom. I had decided tell him about the time travel. After all he is my uncle, he would trust me right?

I knock on the door and step inside.

"So. What was so important that you needed me to stay after to talk about?"

"Qrow. I'm in a time loop and I need your help."

"A time loop? How old are you then?"

"I'm mentally 19. I need to know how to use the silver eye's."

"The silver eye's huh? Why would I know how to use them? My eye's aren't silver and I'm not sure how I would be able to help you as a result. I didn't exactly find anyone with that kind of power in my travels."

Damn. I'm an idiot, just because he knows about the Silver eye's doesn't mean he knows how they work.

"Then do you at least know why there are 2 pods in the room where Amber is being held? Isn't the device specifically designed to act as life support for the fall maiden?"

He pauses mid swig of beer.

"If your going to have to answer that question then your going to need to prove that this time loop is even happening in the first place."

"How exactly? This is only loop 6 and I haven't been spending all my free time trying to figure out your deep dark secrets. Besides, things you never tell me I never find out."

"How about you start by telling me what is so important that you need the power of the silver eye's in the first place."

"The white fang with the help of Torchwick and Cinder Fall attack and destroy Beacon. I haven't been able to stop them because whenever I try Cinder kills me."

I continue to explain the details. When and how it happened. Who is responsible for what and the events leading up to the attack. I kept talking until he believed me.

"Alright alright thats enough. You wanted to know what the second pod is for right?"

I eagerly nod my head.

"The second pod is designed to transfer the Aura from the person in the first pod to the one in the second. See she was attacked and her attacker stole part of her Powers. We aren't sure what will happen if we try to have someone else inherit the powers naturally. It might just go and combime with the other half. So we plan to have the powers transfer through her Aura."

That was horrifying! But then again it makes sense. I wonder if it can transfer semblances too? Still, not something I want to mess with anytime soon. Wait inherit?

"What do you mean when you say 'Inherit the Maiden's powers? How does that work?"

"Whenever a Maiden dies it's powers will be transferred the girl in her thoughts. If that person is old or man then it goes to some random girl. Personally I find it totally dumb."

That does seem unhelpful for keeping track of Maiden's. I could see that attracting attackers after thier power. Was this the true reason for the attack on beacon? To get the other half of the Maiden's powers? Could we stop it now that we knew about it? I already know how to make Qzpin believe me so I could warn him.

"I see what you mean. Well I'ma go now. Bye Uncle Qrow!"

I~~~~~~I

It seemed like I knew everything I needed to know in order to stop the attack on beacon from succeeding. In the original timeline there was already an army there. I think Torchwick did something to sabatoge them. But Torchwick is dead in this timeline, maby his assistant will do it now?

There is also the matter of the torniment itself. It was sabatoged too by Cinder. I never did find out why Penny was killed thought. Pyrrah seemed to do it but she could have been tricked like Yang was. Mercury did mention that Pyrrahs semblance would be dangerous to a robot, so they must have been responsible. After all, Pyrrah would never kill an innocent!

I needed something to get my mind off of this. How about I see what yang is up too? I pick up my Scroll and text Yang.

 _Hey Yang! How is your first day been?_

 _Oh Hey Ruby! We haven't really done much yet. He just gave us a big speech and gave us a tour. We are about to sleep in the ballroom._

 _Cool! I heard there will be teams at some point so be I'd love for you to tell me about it! Good night 3_

 _Night Ruby_

I~~~~~~I

A few days passed with little happening. Most of my time was spent refining my technique at school and reading up on myths and such that might help.

Yang aperently got a team with Jaune as the leader instead of me. Blake and Weiss are still in it though. With Torchwick being dead I'm not sure if they will ever get involved with the White fang.

I was about to ask something important of Qrow. If he didn't agree then I wouldn't be able to do much more in this Timeline. I needed to speak with Amber, after all Cinder might have more henchmen than I know about right now. I don't think he would approve of me waking her up though.

"Hey Qrow, can you take me over to Beacon for the weekend? It's very important."

"What want to meet up with future friends? Why not I guess."

That went easier than expected.

I~~~~~~I

The ride to Beacon went very smoothly. Any security that would have caused trouble was dismissed by Qrow.

Once we actually got there I headed straight for the vault. Qrow didn't realize at first were I was going but when he did he gave me a surprised look. I returned with puppy eye's. It's super effective.

We reach the bottom and I quickly walk up to the control panel. Most of the buttons have vague labels, but open isn't something you misinterpret. Qrow realizes what I'm doing a second too late. Strange, I felt like he would understand what I intended to do just by the fact that I was down here

"RUBY WHAT ARE YO-"

The pod opened and Amber was awake. She tried to pull herself out of the pod but wasn't strong enough to do so. I pull her out myself and lay her on the ground.

"W-who are you? Where am I?"

She sounded weak. I wouldn't have much time before she was asleep and needed to be put back in the pod.

"I'm Ruby Rose. Your safe here. I need to know, you were attacked. How meny attackers were there?"

"Thr-three.. one of them... Messed with my head... And then."

Her working eye went wide and then scrunched up angrily.

"It's ok. Don't think about her. I won't let anything bad happen."

"...O...K..."

So there wasn't anyone else working with Cinder, or at least no one she would know about.

"Why.. are you.. doing.. this?"

I smile at her

"Because it's the right thing to do!"

"Right..."

She closes her eyes. I felt warm inside. I go to pick her up but when I touch her I notice her pulse. Or rather I feel her lack of a pulse. She was dead. Qrow ran over to her took her out of my hands. I knew she was weakened but I didn't think it was this bad.

"No!"

I didn't this right? I'm the one who took her out so this is my fault right?

No, Cinder is the one who did this. She's the one who wounded her in the first place! She will PAY!"

Qrow looked at me.

"No way" he muttered

I instantly got confused, momentarily forgetting my anger.

"What? Is something wrong? Or at least more so than what I already know?"

"One of your eye's was glowing like that of a Maiden's. I think you inherited her power. I guess we were wrong about it rejoining with it's other half."

"That's... Good?"

He nodded. Doesn't this mean I should be strong enough to fight Cinder? Can I even use these powers?

I try to do something, anything. I managed to summon a breeze around my hand. I gradually had it pick up speed until I could glide when I jumped.

"I see your having no trouble controlling your new powers."

"I.. I need more practice. This won't be enough to kill Cinder with."

I~~~~~~I

After school at Signal, every day Qrow would teach me how to better use the power I had. I suspected that Ozpin was watching as there is no way that Qrow wouldn't have reported something this important.

It took almost the whole year for me to Master my power's. Cinder must have been training for much longer, but I would have the intuitive.

Right now it was the end of the year and Ozpin was visiting the school. Yang told me that Beacon got out yesterday so it made sense that he had time. I had a feeling I knew what he was there for.

Just as I thought I was called to meet with him towards the end of the school day. Seeing no reason to deny him I went over to the office he was using during his stay.

When I entered the room I saw Ozpin sitting in the Signal headmaster's desk. With Qrow leaning on the side wall. There was also a plate of cookies on the desk. I wondered if he always does that, considering he brought cookies in the original timeline as well.

He gestures to the empty chair in front of him.

"Please, take a seat."

I do so

"Good. I assume you know who I am. Your uncle has told me much about you."

"That's right. What exactly has Qrow been saying about me? No offense Qrow."

"He told me about how adorable your eye's are for one. But I think you were trying to find out if he mentioned the time travel and the incident with Amber. Clearly he has."

"Alright then. What exactly are you doing here then? I know this isn't a yearly thing for you."

"Qrow informed me on Cinder's plan. Given your new maiden status I would like you to be at Beacon to help out. I'm sure you won't have a problem with this?"

It made sense for both of us. He gets to make a power play in opposition and I get to have revenge on Cinder for killing all those times.

"Of course. I'll go."

I~~~~~~I

Apparently what he meant by that was to have me visit during the time up to the vital festival rather than being moved up a year. For the time leading up to then I had to practice some more with Qrow. After all I would need all the skill I could get.

A few days before people started showing up for the vital festival a private airship came to pick me up. I was looking forward to seeing the rest of my team. Though they weren't my team in this timeline. Was this really the timeline I wanted to succeed?

In anycase the trip wasn't too long as it was a fast ship. I was there in no time. Ozpin was waiting for me at the landing pad. He lead me to where I would be sleeping during my stay. I didn't need a grand tour though. After unpacking the things I brought I went to where Yang was staying.

"Yang!"

"Ruby!? What are you doing here? Don't you need to be at Signal?"

"Nope! Ozpin gave me special permission to come here for the Vital festival!"

I step into the room to see the rest of her team. Blake was the first to notice me.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in our dorm?"

"Hi I'm Ruby! I'm Yang's younger sister! I'll be staying at Beacon for the Vital festival so I thought I'd say hi!"

"Um, hi?"

This was just awkward for everyone involved. I stepped out and went to my room. I needed to make some kind of plan for what I would do to Cinder. I would have to kill her, that much was clear. But how would I go about it? I'm not strong enough to do it on my own without extra advantages, I needed to get the jump on her.

My future knowledge wouldn't help me here. I didn't know any times where she was ever alone with her guard down and there would be no reason for her to do the exact same things that she did in the original timeline. I would just need to follow her for my chance.

I~~~~~~I

It was very frustrating to find a moment when I could attack. Tailing her is hard enough but trying to keep it up is brutal. At almost all times she had her 2 henchmen with her making a surprise attack impossible to work.

It took till the next day till I found my chance. She told Mercury and Emerald something I couldn't hear and they walked off. I didn't really care what they were up to so I followed Cinder as she tried walk off campus.

Seeing my chance I ran up to her at full speed with my Scythe out. She ducked it catching me off balance while she used her semblance to prepare a fireball. I ended up using my maiden powers to block it. Otherwise I would be burnt like the last few times. She seemed surprised by this, it's not like she would have expected to find another maiden here other than Amber.

Still, she must have noticed me following her and baited me into attacking. Luckily for me she was unarmed, likely because she didn't expect me to have maiden powers.

I immediately rush towards her again, not allowing her to go Offensive. She's dodging and blocking everything I throw at her but I leave no time for a counter attack.

Eventually she slipped up and missed a Dodge. I hit her dead on the head sending her flying back. Her Aura prevented me from doing serious damage but I was able to follow up and hit her into the ground. I got on top of her and simply wailed on her. The revenge felt sweet.

The other half of the Maiden powers were flowing into me! I felt so powerful! I.. I... I felt a knife sticking out of the back of my head. I fell to my knees in pain as blood trickled down by back. I slowly turn around to see Emerald having throne the knife.

Emeralds normal weapon isn't a knife, meaning it would be hard to suspect her based of that. I try to step up to face her, forgetting about the knife in my head for a second. Before I can do anything I'm kicked back to the ground. I can only assume that Mercury did it. I'm too weak to stop him as he smashes my face in. And I was so close to a happy ending for me!

I~~~~~~I

 **This chapter took me forever to write. I got writers block no less than 3 times.**

 **This was the first chapter where non-cannon information is gained. No that wasn't what caused the writers block but it is still worth mentioning.**

 **About signal, I had to mostly skim over it so the chapter didn't take a million years but I am willing to do an interlude from the POV of her signal friends if you want it.**


End file.
